


Plus qu'un ami

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scott Needs A Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sam rentrait de mission. Il regarda ses messages, avant de tomber sur des photos et vidéos qui le bouleverseront longtemps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au prochain chapitre, je jure que je fais le point sur pourquoi je suis moins présente.

Plus qu'un ami

 

Chapitre 1

 

Sam rentrait de mission. Il était fatigué. C'était une mission simple en apparence, mais il y avait beaucoup de terroristes à arrêter, même si les Avengers étaient à ses côtés, presque tous les Avengers. En fait, le seul qui manquait était Ant-man.

 

Il sortit son téléphone et s'assit sur son canapé. Il espérait que la malédiction d'une centaine de messages ne lui était pas tombée dessus. L'espoir faisait vivre après tout.

 

''Super, une trentaine de messages...''

 

Sam effaça toutes les publicités et messages dans ce genre-là, avant de répondre aux messages de Clint qui lui demandait s'il savait quoi acheter pour des enfants... Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait... Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand il vit le nombre de photos et vidéos que Scott lui avait envoyés, la fourmi s'était tirée en vacances alors que lui se démenait dans le froid de l'Alaska ?!

 

Il prêta tout de même attention aux photos d'Ant-man, pour qui pour quoi... Ce qu'il vit l'écœura...

 

Ce n'était pas Scott qui lui avait envoyé ces images, non, c'était celui qui le retenait prisonnier et qui le frappait, qui lui avait pris son téléphone, l'avait photographié dans un mauvais état, l'avait montré à l'un de ses collègues Avengers...

 

Il y avait une vidéo aussi, elle était longue. Rien qu'à la longueur, il pouvait deviner que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, et que Scott avait pris beaucoup... Il lança la vidéo, Il regretta...

 

_________

 

''Dis bonjour à la caméra Scott, après tout, tu adores te montrer.''

''Gh... Vas te faire...''

 

C'est à partir de ce moment que Scott regretta, son bourreau lui envoya un coup de pied qui le fit atterrir contre le mur de sa cellule, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait entendu l'un de ses os se briser...

 

''C'est tellement dommage pour toi que tu n'aies pas ta tenue, et que je t'ai mis ces menottes derrière le dos.''

''Je t'emmerde enfoiré !''

''Ferme-la ! Tu sais ce que je ferai à ta fille sinon !''

 

Il reçu de nouveau un coup de pied, dans la joue cette fois, il finit contre un autre mur, du sang coulant de son front. Il était maintenant sûr d'avoir un traumatisme crânien.

 

''Que disions-nous est déjà ? Ah oui ! Cassie va bien, mais tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter, sinon elle risque de prendre des vacances au cimetière.''

''Ne... La touche... Pas...''

''Alors obéis moi Scott, et ta fille vivra.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux... De moi...?''

''Eh bien, tu vas vite le savoir.''

 

Scott ferma les yeux, pas qu'il avait peur de la mort, mais il craignait ce que l'homme allait lui faire. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit le froid sur sa peau. Ses vêtements, du moins ce qu'il en restait, venaient d'être arrachés. Il se sentait vraiment faible maintenant, nu, sur le sol, soumis à l'enfoiré qui détruirait tout ce qu'il aimait s'il ne lui obéissait pas...

 

L'homme lui envoya de nouveau un coup de pied, il refrappa un mur et son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il entendit son bourreau enlever ses vêtements, Dieu, il était loin d'être prêt pour ce qui allait suivre...

 

Le tortionnaire le saisit par les cheveux et le força à ouvrir la bouche avant de forcer sa bite dans celle-ci, Scott ouvrit grand ses yeux, mais les ferma quand il reçu une gifle. Il comprit qu'il devait sucer extrêmement bien, sinon il allait de nouveau se faire menacer et frapper s'il ne lui obéissait pas...

 

Son bourreau le relâcha, et il retomba sur le sol où il pu reprendre son souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme le rejoigne et le pénètre sans préparation, ce qui le fit gémir et commencer à pleurer.

 

''J'aimerais savoir où tu as appris à sucer, Scott.''

''En prison... S'il te plaît... Arrête...''

''Je finis de me secouer dans tes os... Après, nous verrons.''

 

L'homme finit de déverser sa semence dans le bas-corps de Scott avant de se retirer et de frapper pendant plusieurs minutes l'homme-fourmi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de la caméra du téléphone portable de Scott.

 

''Au revoir, petit oiseau.''

''Darren...''

 

__________

 

Sam ne rêvait pas. Son ami, Scott, venait de se faire violer et frappé sous ses yeux. Il était énervé. Personne ne s'en prenait à ses amis.

 

Il appela Captain et Clint, les autres étaient tous occupés après la mission, c'était les deux seuls sur qu'il pouvait compter en ce moment. C'était les deux seuls qui pouvaient l'aider à sauver Scott.

 

À suivre 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc je suis occupée ces temps-ci parce que je suis rentrée au lycée, du coup j'ai des devoirs. Et quelqu'un me manque et ne me répond pas. Et la hype Justice League est très importante en moi. Ouais. J'attends aussi beaucoup Thor Ragnarok.

Plus qu'un ami

 

Chapitre 2

 

Le temps que Steve et Clint arrivent, Sam tenta d'appeler Scott pour savoir si son téléphone était toujours en possession de ce Darren, il eut sa réponse.

 

''Scott ?'' Sam commença

''Non, pas Scott petit oiseau, Darren pour te servir.''

''Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ?''

''Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, mais je peux te dire que tu vas m'obéir sinon Scotty va mourir.''

''Je ne vais pas t'obéir.''

''J'ai Scott sous mes pieds en ce moment, et un pistolet dans ma main, veux-tu entendre le crâne de ton ami exploser ?''

''Attends ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?!''

''Je veux que tu m'apportes la tête de Tony Stark, pour ce soir.''

''Ce soir ?!''

''Minuit ou plus tard, sinon Scott moura.''

''Je veux lui parler.''

''Non.''

 

Darren raccrocha. Et merde. Il était déjà 3 heures de l'après-midi, il ne lui restait plus que 9 heures maximum. Au moins, Steve et Clint étaient arrivés vite. La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

 

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?'' Captain lui demanda

''Scott, Ant-man, s'est fait enlevé par un certain Darren, celui-ci demande la tête de Tony pour minuit au plus tard.''

''Et ? Tu comptes obéir ?'' Clint demanda à son tour

''Non, hors de question que je tue un ami ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Scott se faire tuer.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, nous allons le sauver !'' Steve lui assura

''Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi y'a que nous.'' Clint dit

''Tony est fatigué, Hulk et Thor pas sur la planète, Natasha est dans un autre pays, la Sorcière Rouge et Vision sont au QG, je préfère les laisser après la Sokovie.''

''Donc on est que trois, super.'' Clint ironisa

''C'est largement suffisant, nous attequerons à 22 heures.'' Captain annonça

''C'est bien, mais où ?!'' Clint s'exclama

''Le seul Darren qui aurait des raisons de s'attaquer à Scott est Darren Cross, il n'habite pas très loin.'' Captain dit

''Mais il avait disparu après l'incident chez Pym Tech.'' Sam rétorqua

''Bah, il a fait son grand retour.'' Clint blagua

''Je vais entrer en force, vous allez rentrer par l'entrée de derrière et sauver Scott, je vais m'occuper de ce Darren.''

''Ok, c'est cool tout ça, mais si Scott est mort, on fait comment, parce qu'on va quand même violer plusieurs lois !'' Clint s'exclama

''On ne viole pas des lois quand on va chez un criminel, on les utilise.'' Sam dit sérieusement

''Préparez-vous bien, nous partons à 9 heures du soir, précises.''

''Oui mon capitaine !'' Clint plaisanta

 

__________

 

-À 10 heures du soir-

 

Captain America fit une entrée en force à l'avant de la maison de Cross, pendant que Falcon et Hawkeye rentraient discrètement à l'arrière à la recherche de Scott.

 

Steve croyait qu'il allait tomber sur Darren et l'affronter, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arriva pas, alors il continua à chercher Darren et Scott.

 

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Clint étaient descendus dans les sous-sols de la maison, confiants, et sûrs de retrouver leur ami.

 

''Scott ! Scott !'' Sam cria

''Idiot ! On est censé être discret.'' Clint lui rappela

''Je sais, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.''

''Moi non plus, dépêchons nous de retrouver Scott, et on s'en ira.''

 

-Après quelques minutes-

 

Les deux passèrent devant des cellules vides, mais sur le sol se trouvait du sang, qu'ils suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent un faible gémissement...

 

''Scott, c'est toi ?''

''Ne m'approche pas... Darren...''

''Scott, je suis Sam.''

 

Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule, où se trouvait un homme, allongé sur le ventre, couvert de blessures et de sang, sans aucun vêtement, du sperme sur une partie du corps.

 

Sam rentra dans la cellule et s'agenouilla à côté du corps lâche de Scott, avant de lui enlever les menottes et de le prendre dans ses bras et de commencer à partir.

 

''Captain ! On a récupéré Scott, on t'attend aux sous-sols.'' Clint communiqua avec Steve

''Bien reçu. Je suis là dans 10 minutes.''

 

Sam et Clint soufflèrent à l'unisson, quand Darren les attaqua par surprise, et au bout de trois minutes, réussi à mettre Clint à bout de souffle, ce qui provoqua l'arrivée de Sam dans le combat. Malheureusement, il ne tint que cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Hawkeye contre le mur. La technique de rapetissement du Yellow Jacket était forte.

 

Heureusement pour Sam, Scott et Clint, Captain America arriva plus tôt que prévu et combattu Darren pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le vaincre.

 

Le petit groupe retourna à la tour des Avengers pour soigner Scott...

 

__________

 

-2 jours plus tard-

 

Scott se réveilla après deux jours de sommeil, il vit Sam à son chevet en train et jouer à un jeu vidéo.

 

''Sam...'' Scott murmura 

''Scott ! Tu es réveillé ! Ne bouge pas, t'es blessures sont assez graves.''

''Comment va Cassie ?''

''Ta fille va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi.''

''Merci... Merci...'' Scott se mit à pleurer

''Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ?''

''Darren m'a violé plusieurs fois, il m'a frappé, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier... Sam...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas oublier tout, je te le promets.''

''Sam... Ne me laisse pas... Je ne veux plus être seul...''

''Je vais rester avec toi, pour toujours s'il le faut, plus personne ne te fera du mal.''

 

Les deux restèrent ensemble et aucun mauvais évènement ne frappa de nouveau Scott...

 

Fin


End file.
